He Man and The Forces of Nature
by Guardian of the Phoenix
Summary: There is a new enemy who welds the Power of the Great Mother how Will the world win?


Once again I don't own anything because we all know they would have a heart attack if I had my way.

Skeletor knew Eternia would be his soon now with his new ally and with his intelligence, fearlessness and her incredible skills he is clearly Skeletor's most powerful, not to mention reliable ally.

"Rowan hmm what an usual name"

Rowan was a young man of late teens early twenties with long midnight black hair pale skin and entrancing green eyes and a body that made grown men and woman throw themselves at his feet.

One of his great powers was of nature he can command the forces of nature on any planet, such as storms and volcanic activity he also use Siren's Song ability to influence human beings with a certain pitch of his voice, causing them to fall in love with him without regard to gender or sexual orientation and many with these powers not even the Sorceress could stop.

He was dress in a loin cloth with knee high boot his muscular body while not as so as He-Man's was still a sight

"Now boy conjure a storm so powerful it will destroy The Royal Palace of Eternia

With an evil sinister grin he said " The elements marshal their infinite might at my beckoning! Power seethes in the roiling clouds! Now, at my command Dark Strom arise to destroy the Castle of might!"

The wind howl and the skies darken as a supernatural storm hit the planet.

"Soon everyone be at your beck and call"

And soon Skeletor you will be at mine

It was so easy both his enemies in one place he would summon a huge earthquake and sallow them whole bye-bye Masters of Universe and Evil.

However at Castle Grayskull

The sorceress had summoned Prince Adam and Man- at-Arms

"I fear we have new enemy one whose powers reach even the heart of Eternia"

"Huh someone worse then Skeletor how can that be?"

The Sorceress sighed "I don't know his powers and abilities prevent my Telepathic powers from working on him"

"Then He-Man will stop him" said Adam as he rase his sword "By the power of Grayskull...I have the power!".

"He-Man there is a storm brewing I don't like the looks of it" said Man-At-Arms

"Indeed it's both natural and supernatural the one I saw did it and before the day is done the Palace will be destroyed but I will put up a powerful force field and here He-Man is a powerful amulet this is the amulet of Nanork it will temporary negate his powers and it will give you control over them"

He-Man took it

"It's a rare thing I use for it strong Black Magic and once you put it on him only you or myself may remove it Now Go"

He-Man nodded and with battle cat ran off

" Man-At-Arms I will teleport you to the Palace then I will rise the field"

"Right"

The wind however had carried some news to the one who cause but only what the sorceress allowed

"So Prince Adam is He-Man ha how precious I could tell Evil-Lyn or one of the others but he may be of use maybe he wouldn't kill the king and the queen just use them as bait for He-Man he did as he was told and mommy and daddy would live disobey and they would suffer horribly.

"Oh I am evil"

"What was that?"

Evil-Lyn was starting to piss him off as they both competed and Rowan thought he was going to be sick for thinking this Skeletor's affections

"Nothing but I have received word He-Man is on his way"

"Good then You and Evil-Lyn stop him" said Skeletor

They nodded

"I shall destroy him in your name" said Evil-Lyn

And they set off

"I know you what him but he is mine and when he is King I shall rein as Queen if you stay in my good graces then you too could find a place"

Confident bitch oh what wouldn't he give to kill her now his power greater then any but no matter first He-Face then the world

He-Man soon found himself in foront of Evil-Lyn and another no older then he was well Prince Adam was

"He-Man today is the day you die by the Forces of Darkness incinerate him"

He-Man defected the attack

"Never send a girl to do a man's job The elements marshal their infinite might at my beckoning! Power seethes in the roiling clouds! Now, at my command -- STRIKE! "

Lightning from everywhere tired to hit He-Man

Poor He-Man soon the Lightning will hit and your kitty good-bye He-Man or should I say Prince Adam he thought telepathically

"What how did he know?"

Then he had an idea using his sword he redirected a bolt towards the duo

"Shield of Darkness"

"To the sky"

The attack missed

"Fine Earth do my bidding open and swallow him" commanded Rowan

He-Man saw his chance he jump and landed behind the dark-haired one

"What"

He-man slipped the Planet amulet around his neck

"Now I commend the storm cease and decease"

The clouds started to lighting his spell was broken

"No I will not be stop Psycho-clone"

He created a tornado with a scale of F-6

"Stop go to Evil-Lyn" said He-Man he kind of like having this power

"Listen anything you do I will revert back"

"Grr Electric twister"

He-Man sighed he didn't want to hurt him but he sent the attack back to it's owner

Needless to say he had fallen unconscious from the attack He-Man scooped him up and laid him on Battle Cat

He-Man bring him to Castle Grayskull

"Right well come on Battle Cat"

As they ran to the sorceress a thought came over him what if he talked he knew his secret now his friends and family was in danger in truth he knew that if he didn't have that amulet he might not have won what chance did he have against the entire world.

"Not Much I am afraid but He-Man now I give you this" said The Sorceress

It was like the one what He-Man put around the Dark Sorcerer's neck but it was made of gold

"With this have you will have some contorl over him not his voice body or free will just his powers what or how he uses them is your Choice"

He-Man was a little taken back "What I thought we would keep him here"

The Sorceress looked at him " He is too powerful even if I use my most powerful magic nothing could fully stop him this way his power over the planet could be put to good use"

He-Man thought about this "And this doesn't fully negate his free will?"

"No only his powers his and body is his own don't worry no matter what I won't make a slave out of anyone even someone of his ranks I sense he is awaken"

He-Man walked towards the chamber where Rowan was held.

He opened the door and was ambushed or at least it was attempted

"Glad to your awake"

Rowan was pissed "Wind I summon you suck the life from him"

"You can't use your powers yet" he stated firmly

Nothing

"What have you done?!" yelled Rowan

"Not much your powers are under my control you can't use till I say so"

The other male grinned "So into black magic huh?"

"Just be glad I don't have compete control over you"

Rowan laughed "You don't have the balls to do it Princey oh when I get out of here"

"And do what you will never regain your powers again"

"You know Skeletor would reward me handsomely for telling him his own nephew is He-Man"

"You know I could never let you leave here without your powers I doubt you put up much of a fight" said He-Man

Damn he was right fine he would play along for now

"Fine what would I have do?"

He-Man nodded "You will have a limited use of your powers and if one day you have change then you regain all of them but now you are limited to the good side of your powers growing things light rains thing of that nature no earthquakes or twisters unless it's to help save the world understand?"

"Fine I agree" said Rowan defeated

He-Man smiled "Good now on to the palace"

Okay done for now this is so My first He-Man so be nice


End file.
